Nev
Write the first paragraph of your page here. What is Nev? Nev is a galaxy far away from Earth. It consists of 20 Planets, 4 alien species and many civilizations. The planet's include Shyyv, Zarto, Faslyyn, Zarlyn, Alko, Kolopusi, Bastervi and Faltyyt. There are many more insignificant planets. The species include the Nevser, the Hofpan, the Ratyyt and the Mastero. Each species has there own ability. The Nevser are aquatic and can breathe underwater. The Ratyyt are fluent in all languages. The Hofpan are covered in fur, so they keep warm in the cold. They also stay cold in the warm. The Mastero are a hidden people who resemble humans, like the Ratyyt, and have hidden powers. Not every planet has their own group of aliens. Originally, the Ratyyt where from Shyyv, The Nevser from Kolopusi, the Hofpan from Faslyyn and the Mastero from on Bastervi. Overtime, every planet become inhabited by one or more species. Every species spread across every planet. Every planet other then Bastervi. The Mastero stayed put. They practised there powers on there own planets. For the most part, everyone lived in peace. Eventually the species intermarried and created new hybrid species. The leader of the Nevser was Pon Goph and the leader of the Ratyyt was Spone. Together, they created the intergalactic union, including of all planets other than Bastervi. Pon Goph became the Chancellor of the union, and Spone became general. History of Nev It all started when a massive star exploded. It had bacteria within that spread to different meteorites throughout the galaxy. The meteorites became planets and the bacteria became the species introduced in the last section. 1,000,000 years after the explosion, the species became what they are today. That year is known as year 1. In 1874, the Hofpan discovered space travel and spread throughout the galaxy. The Hofpan taught the other species their knowledge. Even the Mastero listened. In 1987, the Mastero declared war on the other species. During th is time, Pin Goph and Spone where born. In 1994, the Mastero retreated to Bastervi. In 2004, Pon Goph and Spone brought the galaxy together. In 2017, a runaway Mastero who was wanted by the Bastervi government came to Pon Goph and told him about the Mastero. His name was Dathraki Noti. He told him that since the great Mastero wars, they have been getting g touch with there soul. They obtained powers from doing that. The greatest of the abilities is they can now make life forms levitate from high distances. They became better at healing, better at combat and more intelligent. They also created new space fighters. Compared to Nevser, Ratyyt and Hofpan fighters, the Mastero fighters are massive. They could destroy planets at ease. He told him that they were planning to conquer the galaxy. If they didn't surrender then they would use the planet destroying fighters. After hearing that, Pon Goph told Spone. They agreed that they needed to get in touch with their own soul so they to could develop the technology. They both attempted to get in touch but Pon Goph have up. Spone however didn't. He became more powerful than any Mastero. He realized he could rule over the galaxy. He tried to kill Pon Goph in his sleep in 2024, but Pon Goph awoke. He left the room and fled to his star fighter, he told his people to arrest Spone. they did, but Spone was no where to be found. Also, a small group of citizens left with Spone to create the Empire of Kolopusi. All of the people in the Empire were Ratyyt and they went to live in Kolopusi. They forced the inhabitants to leave. Those who didn't were massacred. Without a general, Pon Goph asked Dathraki Noti to step in. They ruled the galaxy in fear of both the Mastero and Spone. He didn't want to get in touch with himself because he didn't want to betray his people like Spone. He hired charitable people to practise what Spone did. In 2034, the hired people told Pon Goph how to become powerful and still be a good leader. Pon Goph received training from the people he hired, known as the Yostai's. After completing his training, he fell ill. He died in 2036. Dathraki Noti decided he wanted to be chancellor. He wasn't the only one. The Yostai's thought they should create a council. They compromised. They created the Yostian Empire, with the Yostai's ruling with Dathraki Noti as the chairman of the council. In 2037, Spone's army attacked the Mastero. Yostain Empire knew they had to help, but there was disagreement. The Yostai's wanted to break up the fight while Dathraki Noti wanted to help his Mastero brethren. There was constant arguing among the men. They decided to make things fair, they created the Intergalactic Society along with a wide Nevser named Kearo and a Hofpan commander named Ul'Iro.They They came to the conclusion hat they should neither help the Mastero or break it up, but rather third party. By doing this, the galaxy went into a all out war. It also exposed the Mastero. Category:Nevser